Seconde Chance
by zabulab
Summary: Etre immortal n'est pas la meilleur chose qu'on a quand tous ce l'on connait a disparut. Pour Harry Potter, les Dieux ont décides de lui accordé une seconde chance après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le monde. Une seconde chance pour être aimé, une secon
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Rien ne m'appartient. Tous est à JKR.**_

*********

Tout ce résume a ce simple mot. Vide a l'intérieur, vide a l'extérieur, aucune différence. Autour de lui tout était dévaste: arbres arrachés du sol, maisons sans toit, cratères , bras, mains,jambes détachés du reste du corps,cadavres fumant,... Aucun survivant. Sauf lui. Toujours lui. Il ne savait pas depuis quand tous cela avait commencé. D'ailleurs la notion de temps n'existait plus vraiment pour lui: 1 ans, 2 ans lui arrachait aussi peu de réaction que si on lui annoncé une mort. La notion de nombre n'existait plus aussi , que ce soit celui d'ennemi tue, d'ami perdu... Tout avait commencé quand il avait 16 ans: entraînement intensif, épuisant, sans arrêt. La prophétie de Trelawney n'était qu'une excuse pour faire de lui une arme. Oui, c'était ce qu'il était devenu,une arme, destructrice, sans état d'âme, sans remords . Dumbledore... Il avait finit par le pardonner après toute ces années , il n'avait été lui aussi qu'un pion de l'histoire. Il l'avait entraîner dans toutes les compétences possibles pour sa survie: magie sans baguette, magie des éléments , anciennes magie, animagus, rune, et encore beaucoup d'autres... Jusqu'au jour où sa magie a exploser, littéralement. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs tué ses deux meilleurs amis. Suite a cela, il était devenu immortel... Temps, blessure, aucune importance. Voldemort n'avait été qu'un parmi tant d'autres mages noirs. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment ils pouvaient toujours être aussi bêtes... Il savait tous ce qu'il était, mais ils essayaient toujours de purger le monde. Misérable. Et puis IL était arrive, son fils... Cela avait été à la fois le plus beau jour de sa vie et le plus horrible, sa femme était morte a l'accouchement. Les dix années suivantes furent les plus belles de sa vie. Comment il avait laisser son fils être enlevé, il ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il le revoyait après tant d'année de bataille. Et la dernière fois. Son fils avait toutes ses qualités, sa puissance. Tous sauf son immortalité... Et son entêtement, sa force d'esprit. Aucune défense contre l'imperium. Il avait finit par le tuer... Au prix de la moitié de la population de la Terre. Et aujourd'hui il était la au milieu de décombres, des morts , de son fils...

. Voilà ce qu'il voulais faire... Mais il ne le pouvait même pas . Son regard se porta sur un journal déchiré , sous le bras d'une des victimes de la guerre la plus sanglante de l'histoire de la Terre.

_MASSACRE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE 10000 MORTS_

IL a encore frappe.

IL a attaqué le ministère de la magie ce matin, vers 5 heures. Tout a été détruit , il n'y a aucun survivant. L'attaque a été une totale surprise, les protections non pas tenu quelques minutes. 

_Horrible, effrayant . Rien ne peut réellement définir l'horreur de ce qui s'est passé se matin. J'étais en retard au travail, quand je suis arrivé la première réaction que j'ai eu a été de vomir. Des cadavres partout entassés, la fontaine d'entrée du ministère était une fontaine de sang, la tête du Ministre de la Magie accrochée au dessus _raconte l'un des aurors, Michael Roem, bouleversé. Nous comptons jusqu'ici environ 10000 morts, 20000 blesses. Sommes nous en sécurité, allons nous survivre. Avec cette démonstration de puissance qu'IL a donner, cette question est dans tous nous esprits. 

Une expédition a été envoyer pour rechercher Le Haut Gardien: en effet depuis la disparition de son fils il s'est exile, et nous pensons fortement qu'il n'est pas au courant de notre situation et que son fils est IL. Espérons que l'expédition arrivera a temps...

Le Haut Gardien. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu, celui qui protège le monde. _il n'aurait certainement pas du mettre leur confiance en moi..._ Il ne comptait plus le nombre de surnom qu'on lui a donne: Le survivant, Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, l'Immortel... Harry Potter.

Cela devait faire une semaine environ que la Bataille était fini. Depuis il s'était penché sur le seul rituel de magie qu'il n'est jamais fait. Il avait toujours hésiter pour le moment où il n'aurait réellement plus rien à perdre, le jour où plus rien ne le rattaché à la vie sur ce monde. Le rituel Portalis. La traversé des univers. Une Seconde Chance. Originellement crée par Merlin, ce sort est le plus complexe de toute l'histoire de la Magie. Même son concepteur n'avait jamais tenté de la lancé.

Et même avec la puissance requise, il fallait passé par les Dieux. Eux. 

Mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Qu'il meure, qu'il rate le rituel, quelque soit le résultat sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était près, sauf une petite chose. Il siffla trois rapides coups. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'un oiseau entouré de flamme noire apparut et se posa sur son épaule. Il s'agissait d'un Phnix Noir, le Roi des Phnix, Hedwidge. En effet, le premier cadeau dont il se souvenait avoir reçu, son hibou , s'était transformé alors qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet un Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. Hedwidge, le seule être vivant qui ne fuit pas en le voyant, son seul ami. Ainsi, au milieu de nul part, un homme d'apparence d'une vingtaine d'année, habillé d'une robe de soie noire strié de fil d'or, la capuche rejetée sur son visage, se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de couleur argentée. Puis disparut dans un éclair aveuglant, dans un silence parfait, qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard par une phrase prononcé d'une voix grave,majestueuse:

_Requête acceptée_


	2. Une journée pour les Potter

La nuit venait de tomber après l'une des journées les plus fatigantes de l'été: il avait fait si chaud que l'on souhaitait presque qu'il pleuve. La température était étouffante, le vent avait comme disparut de la surface, pas même le moindre bruit de frottement de feuille sur le sol oser signaler sa présence. Les habitants de Godric's Hollow étaient tous cloîtrés dans leur maison, rafraîchit par le froid et le confort des technologies modernes. Petit village de campagne d'à peine cinq mille habitants, Godric's Hollow restait assez isolé en Angleterre. Il s'agissait d'un village plutôt calme, sans événements importants ou étranges outre les fêtes annuelles telles que le nouvel an. Il y avait peu d'étrangers, mais des retraités en quêtes de repos et d'air pur. Cependant il y avait une chose qui faisait ressortir la simplicité de ce village: le Manoir des Potter : beaucoup plus grand que tout autres bâtiments de la région, celui-ci était si magnifique qu'il aurait pu passer pour la demeure d'un prince : à l'entrée on était accueillit par de superbe statue de lion en or, puis un jardin digne des plus grands , parfaitement entretenu, se présentait ,et enfin la beauté et la richesse du mobilier vous coupaient définitivement le souffle. Famille riche et respectée du village depuis des générations, les Potter étaient assez réservés envers les gens ( ils restaient toutefois très chaleureux), et il était d'ailleurs plutôt rare de les voir même sortir de leur manoir. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps on pouvait les rencontrer : la cause, Harry, le petit nouveau de la famille. Âgé d'un an et des poussières, les cheveux noirs tel un corbeaux, des yeux verts brillant de vie, le bébé était la fierté de ses parents : James et Lily Potter. Cette nuit-là, les Potter étaient assis près de la cheminée, éteinte; le petit Harry était assis sur les genoux de sa mère, jouant avec les mèches rousses de celle-ci. En face se tenait son père, le sosie adulte de son fils, qui regardait tendrement la scène devant lui. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que leur vie était loin d'être parfaite et que ce qu'il voyait devant lui, bien que reflétant un amour réel, n'était qu'une façade devant l'horreur quotidienne qu'ils vivaient depuis un mois. Il regarda, inquiet, le visage de sa femme, pris la main de celle-ci dans la sienne, et se décida à prendre la parole pour rassurer sa femme :

- Qu'y a-t-il? Je détestes te voir ainsi, si épuisé. Tout va bien se passé, j'en suis sur.

Au moment où il dit cela, il se demanda s'il essayait de convaincre lui ou sa femme, Lily. Celle-ci posa son regard sur son mari, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avec son fils. Elle put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle répondit finalement, tremblante, dans un chuchotement.

- J'ai peur... J'ai ce mauvais sentiment, dit-elle après une légère pause qui reflétait sa détresse. J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait une erreur, je... J'ai peur pour Harry, si peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur.

La dernière phrase fut ajouter dans un sanglot, les bras serrants Harry. James prit celle-ci dans ses bras ( tout en faisant attention à leur fils) et la berça.

- Chut... Tout va bien, on a fait le bon choix, Peter n'a peut-être jamais été très fort, mais j'ai confiance en lui, ne t'inquiètes pas... Et puis après tout, rajouta-t-il souriant, tentant de calmer l'atmosphère, on n'est pas bien ici mourant de chaud, bientôt chauve grâce à ce petit chenapan qui nous arrache les cheveux.

- Oh toi!! Tu as de la chance que ce chenapan comme tu définit si gentiment ton fils soit là, sinon tu ...

Mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car James venait de se lever brusquement, sa baguette dans la main droite. Il chuchota, mais d'une voix ferme, à sa femme:

- Prend Harry, amène le en haut, et tentez de sortir en balais. Je te contacterais. Vite! Je t'aime!

- Je ne te quitterai pas James, je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Son souhait fût malheureusement ( comme elle pensera plus tard ) exaucé: en effet, toutes les portes et les fenêtres venaient de se fermer d'un coup, les enfermants dans leur propre maison. Une voix sifflante cassa alors le silence oppressant:

- Si affreusement mignon... Que c'est beau de voir tant d'amour volé en éclat en quelques instants. J'ai toujours préféré voir autant d'affection avant la mort d'une personne, cela donne tant de charme...

Une silhouette caché par une capuche noire venait de sortir de l'ombre. Son corps irradié de tant de méchanceté, de colère qu'une vague de terreur s'engouffra dans le corps des personnes présentes. Pourtant, James, prenant son courage et son amour dans ses mains, se mit devant Lily et son fils pour les protéger du monstre qui était en face de lui, ce monstre qui était la cause de la mort de proches amis, de la peur constante qui les accompagnait dans leur vie depuis un certain temps, Lord Voldemort. Harry, bizarrement, fut le seul qui eut après un instant de frayeur autre chose qu'un sentiment proche de la crainte et de la peur: il était juste curieux devant l'homme qui faisait si peur à ses parents. La voix du Mage Noir se fit de nouveau entendre, pleine de haine.

-Tiens, tiens... Pas content de me revoir, Potter? C'est la troisième fois que l'on se rencontre et miraculeusement tu es toujours là. Je suis impressionné, tu devrais être fier, railla-t-il. (NB: par rapport à OotP, j'essaye de suivre le plus livre tant que ça n'empêche pas le changement du au mondes parallèles).

Tandis qu'il parlait, Voldemort s'avançait lentement vers le couple. Il s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres d'eux et se tourna vers Harry. Par réflexe, Lily serra plus fort son enfant, et releva la tête en signe de défi.

-Vous ne toucherez pas mon fils, jamais! Jamais je ne vous laisserez même touché à une de ses mèches. Vous êtes pathétique, vous êtes là juste pour tuer un enfant d'un an, vous faites pitié.

Cependant ces mots ne tirèrent pas la moindre réaction du Mage Noir, en fait, il semblait même plus amusé qu'autres choses. 

-Alors voilà celle que l'on dit comme la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard. Une simple sang-de-bourbe qui est en train de me supplier... Pathétique. Mais tristement pour moi, je ne suis pas venu tuer quiconque aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir.

Alors que l'appellation énerva considérablement James ainsi que le sarcasme dans la voix de Voldemort, la dernière phrase le laissa sur le choc. Pourquoi était-il là sinon pour les tuer? La Prophétie de Trélawney devait l'avoir inquiétait, leur fils allait être un danger pour ses projets. Cependant , une partie de lui trembla, car s'il n'était pas venu pour les tuer, il n'était sûrement pas venu prendre le thé. Torture? Probablement, pensa James, le désespoir montant lentement, ainsi que le désir de protéger sa famille. Ce fut la voix de son ennemi qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Bien que vous voir trembler de peur est réjouissant, je n'ai certainement pas que cela à faire. Je viens juste donner un à ce Magnifique enfant, finissant la fin d'une voix sarcastique.

Voldemort leva alors la baguette, et sans même dire un seul mot, sans que rien ne sortes de celle-ci, les deux parents ne purent rien faire. Il n'avait pas dû tout été près: la magie sans incantation était quasiment une légende, et le fait que rien ne soit sortie de la baguette de celui-ci, l'empêcha de penser à un sort de protection. Voldemort s'était alors tourné vers Harry et alors, de sa voix sifflante il prononça deux simples mots:

_-Doloros confusus_

Rien ne se passa, puis, un fil doré qui semblait aspirer la lumière autour de lui sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et rentra dans la tête de Harry. Celui-ci se mit alors à crier de douleur. On pouvait voir la terreur de James et Lily Potter en voyant leur fils souffrir, ses cris sonnaient dans tous leurs êtres. Puis tous s'arrêta, et alors que toutes les portes se rouvrirent et que le Mage Noir sortit majestueusement, sa robe glissant sur le sol sans aucun bruit,la voix de ce dernier s'éleva une dernière fois tel le verdict du juge.

_-J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre fils..._

_*******_

Une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, de fines gouttes de sueur glissant sur son visage et se mélangeant avec ses larmes. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, le même cauchemar qui la hantait depuis des années. Marié à l'illustre chef des Aurors et membre du pire groupe d'élève que Poudlard est jamais connu, les Maraudeurs, Lily Potter vivait depuis maintenant 14 ans un désespoir permanent. En effet, à partir du moment où Voldemort quitta leur Manoir ce jour-là, son fils, Harry, criait dès que ses parents se trouvaient près de lui, essayait de s'enfuir. Avec le temps, James et Lily comprirent la véritable conséquence du sort: une haine permanente envers les deux adultes. Ils avaient tout essayé pour l'amuser et se faire aimer de celui-ci : d'abord une tentative de le libérer du sort, ensuite de lui laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, de lui acheter tous et n'importe quoi... Mais rien, rien ne lui retira cette haine. Après des bains de larmes et des cris de la mère, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit élevé par leurs deux meilleurs amis, Sirius et Rémus ( ils s'étaient rendus compte seulement après le choc de l'attaque que Peter les avait trahis). Tandis que Harry devenait plus supportable, il semblait toujours renfermé, son visage était devenu plus froid que la glace. La rentrée de leur fils ne fut qu'un pas de plus dans leur malheur. Tout d'abord, il devint un Serpentard, ensuite devint ami avec la plupart des fils de Mangemort, les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort. Et enfin, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr, leur fils apprenait la Magie Noire. Et puis tous s'arrêta ,bizarrement, lorsqu'il eût 15 ans. Pour la première fois il décida de rentrer chez ses parents, il semblait totalement libérer du sort. Mais ils ne comprirent que trop tard la raison de cet amour soudain: il avait volé certains documents secrets pour le travail de James. Et à partir de là, il apparut publiquement, au côté du Mage Noir. 

Le soleil venait de se lever dans un ciel sans nuage, une légère brise soufflait au dessus d'un Godric's Hollow endormi. Dans le manoir des Potter, le maître de la maison était déjà réveillait après une nuit sans rêve et préparait le petit déjeuné pour sa femme. Alors qu'il versait le thé dans des tasses décorées dans un thème asiatique, cadeau de mariage d'une des amies Moldues de Lily, James vit celle qu'il aimait depuis maintenant quasiment 20 ans arrivait dans la cuisine. Celle-ci avait des cernes

énormes, exposant clairement sa fatigue accumulée depuis près d'une semaine. _8 jours_ pensa-t-il _8 jours depuis qu'il est partit_. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, lui aussi était épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement: Il avait failli perdre son boulot et avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires à cause du vol des dossiers secrets.

Arrivé sur son bureau de chef des Aurors le matin, le dossier ne présentait à priori aucun indice démontrant le caractère spécial du colis, et ainsi ce ne fut qu'avant de partir qu'un minuscule point rouge quasi invisible sur celui-ci attrapa l'attention complète de James. Rouge ne signifiait qu'une chose : il n'allait pas rentrer ce soir. Dossier urgent. Il ne mis alors pas longtemps avant de savoir la cause d'un tel rapport: le Département des Mystères avait découvert un livre ancien, et pour une fois il surent tous de suite de quoi il en retournait : Nécromancie, l'Art de la Mort. L'affaire était si importante que le Département avait dû appeler les Aurors: ils avaient besoins de protection supplémentaire. En effet, la nécromancie ne pouvait être pratiquer que par des demis-âmes tel que Voldemort, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher ceci au main du Mage Noir: il était assez puissant comme ça, alors si en plus il était capable de ramener des armées de morts entièrement sous son contrôle, il y avait peu de chance pour que la Résistance, ou plutôt l'Ordre du Phnix, soit capable de faire barrage à Voldemort.

La voix mélancolique de Lily sortie alors James de ses pensées pessimistes:

-Tu sais, je me dis qu'il faut que je passe la page. Que je ne peux pas passer ma vie à regretter un rêve depuis longtemps éteint. Mais je me sens si coupable. Une partie de moi est désespéré, et une autre est soulagé, soulagé de plus revivre les regards haineux de Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y peut rien, tu as tout fait pour qu'il se sente aimé, pour qu'il comprenne que l'on veut s'occuper de lui, que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de rejoindre ce monstre. Dumbledore nous avait pourtant bien dit que le sort ne transformait que ses sentiments envers nous en haine. Sirius, Rémus, on a tous essayé de l'éduquer correctement. Qu'est-ce qui à tourner si mal? 

_*******_

__ Le chef des Aurors venait de finir une nouvelle journée fatigante, autant par sa longueur que par l'ennui de remplir des documents. A peine arrivé le matin même avec une heure d'avance (_ Un de ces jours je vais détruire cette **** de voix_, grommela James en entrant dans le Ministère de la Magie) , il avait dû tout d'abord se coltiner les quelques journalistes insatiables dans l'espoir de l'Article de l'année (_Mr Potter, Mr Potter, est-ce vrai que... Un café Très fort et une batte de Batteur de Quidditch, s'il vous plaît_), puis la visite au Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge(_Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui spécialement pour vous, je vous présente le beau, le grand, le magnifique Cornélius Fudge pour la représentation la plus attendu du cirque magique..._), et enfin une pile de 3, 456 mètres de dossier complètement inutile (__). L'humeur merveilleuse de James Potter ayant rapidement fait le tour du Ministère, il n'y eut que trois courageux, ou plutôt imprudent, pour lui rendre visite. Tandis que les deux premiers eurent beaucoup de chance ( l'un arriva après son café et l'autre après sa pause, à chaque fois à peu près reposé), le dernier eut malheureusement droit pour lui au résultat de l'accumulation du stress.

Avachi à moitié sur son bureau, James Potter était à la fois en train de s'arracher les cheveux et mourir de rire à cause du rapport le plus extraordinairement débile qu'il pût voir depuis près d'un mois. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs, en sorti de la tétépoudre, et la jeta dans la cheminée derrière lui.

-Mr Boé, Auror 7ème Division 3ème Classe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme brun d'1,80 mètre environ, la trentaine, habillé de la robe des Aurors bleue marine, frappa et entra.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il poliment d'une voix étrangement aiguë, l'air confident ( _Lui, il devrait plus écouter ce que les autres disent_) .

-Je viens de lire votre... dossier, commença-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Hum... Vous êtes Auror depuis...6 mois, c'est bien cela ? Impressionnant pour quelqu'un de 20 ans.

-Oui, j'ai débuter mon entraînement dès ma sortie de Poudlard. J'ai passé mes examens avec 8714 points.

L'examen de recrutement pour Auror pouvait être passer à n'importe quel âge tant que la personne avait fait au moins un an d'entraînement et de cours intensifs. Ensuite on devait passer un mois en mission avec un autre Auror, ou plutôt faire son BOO ( Bizutage Organisé et Officiel ) comme s'amusait à dire les . L'examen en lui même était une épreuve qui avait un rapport avec une peur personnelle à chaque participant, puis il était noté par une dizaine de juge supposé incorrompu selon des tranches de 2000 points. De 0 à 2000, on était viré direct, de 2000 à 4000 on est recalé et on a la possibilité de passer des rattrapages. De 4000 jusqu'à 14000, on est réparti selon des Classes, de la 5ème à la 1ère.

- J'ai reçu le rapport du très respecté Auror Maugrey, votre (NB: je veux dire par là celui qui lui a fait passer son BOO), qui m'a fait parvenir un Acceptable, ce qui est considéré Alastor plus que respectable. Cependant votre rapport me gêne beaucoup.

- Je... Je ne comprend pas, bredouilla Boé, perdant soudain son assurance.

- Pourriez-vous peut-être m'expliquer par vous même ce qui s'est passé dans votre dernière mission? Cela me faciliterai beaucoup la tâche.

- Heu... J'ai eu un... une demande de vérification d'un secteur moldu. C'était près de Glasgow, dans le nord. Une famille moldu a été retrouvé morte dans des circonstances trop bizarre pour ne pas être de cause magique. L'enquête m'a amené dans les montagnes, près de caverne. Je suis rentré dans celles qui étaient le plus proche de l'incident, et... Jaivuunesortedelfeetjemesuisenfui, murmura-t-il rapidement les derniers mots.

- Oh, dit James, faisant semblant d'être étonné. Un elfe? Un elfe de maison vous voulez dire?

- Non... Un elfe, tout noir, comme les... les contes pour faire peur les enfants... Mais...

Se penchant vers son interlocuteur, le chef des Aurors prit soudain l'air sérieux.

- Mr Boé, il est vrai qu'il était un temps où je faisait beaucoup de blagues, mais mon travail me demande d'être raisonnable, bien que je les aime encore beaucoup. Mais vous devez comprendre que lire ce genre de chose me fait perdre mon temps, alors en plus vous écoutez confirmer vos propos est désolant. Je concède que vous n'êtes pas la première équipe à être aller là-bas et qu'elle n'a rien trouvé, mais ce n'est pas en racontant des histoires que vous aller monter dans la hiérarchie, en tout cas avec moi en tant que chef. Et puis, entre nous, vous auriez pu au moins me raconter une bonne histoire, comme celle sur les 3 Aurors en mission. Mais des elfes! Réellement .

- Je sais que ce rapport est bizarre, mais je vous jure sur mon honneur que c'est la pure vérité. Les sorts d'identification n'ont pas répondu, il n'était pas sous un quelconque charme d'apparence connu. Je ne sais que vous dire.

James fût alors quelque peu remuer par la foi avec laquelle il prononça cette dernière tirade. Il semblait certifié de ce qu'il avait dit et le pauvre Auror était déjà passé par la sécurité pour savoir si il était sous un sort de mémoire ou pas. Il décida de le renvoyer en lui promettant de tenir compte du dossier, et de le mettre sur la prochaine enquête qui montrerait des similarités avec la situation ( l'enthousiasme du jeune homme l'avait convaincu ). Une dernière pensée traversa alors l'esprit de James Potter : _Faut que je la raconte à Lily ce soir, ça la détendra pour sur._

_*******_

James se dirigeait vers l'apothicaire pour acheter une bonne dose de potion calmante pour sa femme. L'état de celle-ci l'inquiétait beaucoup et il avait peur qu'elle fasse une à l'instar de leur séparation avec Harry. Il salua le boutiquier qui était un vieil ami de feu son père, se dirigea instinctivement ( il avait déjà fait le trajet des centaines de fois) vers le rayon potion de soin, mais à ce moment précis une légère vibration se fit ressentir dans son bras: l'alarme du Chemin de Traverse venait de retentir dans chaque personne qui se trouvait dans les environs immédiats. James sortit dans un mouvement fluide sa baguette, murmura rapidement un sort tout en se dirigeant en courant vers la sortie. Un légère brouillard de la forme d'un visage apparut de la baguette. Sans même prêter la moindre attention à celui-ci, il déclara d'un ton neutre mais pressé:

- Chemin de Traverse, 2 Division, code orange.

Même après tant d'année de guerre, la panique semblait toujours trouvait un foyer d'accueil dans la majorité des sorciers. Tout le monde courait sans faire la moindre attention aux autres vers les cheminées les plus proches, sans aucune notion de courage pour aider les plus vieux et les enfants. La plupart des achats étaient abandonnées sur place rendant encore plus difficile le déplacement des gens; une seule pensée habitait quasiment toute cette population: La Fuite. Ayant finalement réussit à passer la , James pouvait voir les premiers sorts qui fusaient des rares défenseurs, et enfin, après avoir placé des protections autour de lui, il arriva là où les Aurors avaient dû arrivés. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personne en tout, les mangemorts étaient en sous-nombre, cependant ils gagnaient en permanence du terrain. __ fût la première pensée de James Potter juste avant d'esquiver un éclair violet. Tandis que le fait qu'ils semblaient bien plus fort qu'eux montrait que les mangemorts étaient du Cercle Intérieur, chose étrange pour une attaque aussi courante que celle-ci, la présence d'un mangemort ayant une robe rouge sang au lieu de noir l'inquiétait encore plus. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne parmi ses ennemis à porter une robe d'une telle couleur: Voldemort. Pourtant il savait que la simple pensée que l'homme devant lui soit le Mage Noir était simplement risible: ce dernier était beaucoup plus grand, mais surtout beaucoup plus maigre, squelettique. 

- Avada Kedavra

Les mangemorts semblaient avoir envie d'en finir rapidement, ils savaient que des renforts allaient arrivés. Alors ils se mirent à utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnable. La situation devint critique, 4 Aurors sur à peine une dizaine était déjà au tapis. James croisa alors le regard émeraude de son adversaire. __

- Oh, mais quel étrange coïncidence, lança sarcastiquement son adversaire, la voix dégoulinante d'une fausse innocence. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'ait pas vu, n'est-ce pas, _Papa_.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute: celui qui dirigeait l'opération était son fils. Son fils, Harry. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était que le résultat d'une malédiction, toutefois il était sur que s'il ne faisait rien il allait mourir. _Les Aurors comptent sur moi... Lily... Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner._ Armé d'un renouveau de courage, il se mit à lancer sort sur sort sur son adversaire qui se contenté de défendre et de renvoyer les sorts. Un _stupéfix_ couplé d'un _expelliarmus_, un sort de destruction suivit d'un sort pour annuler les sorts défensifs et encore d'un stupefix. Les enchaînements de sort avaient beau être sa spécialité, rien n'y faisait. Tandis qu'il occupait son fils tout en essayant de garder des forces, il se résuma sa situation. Seul avec 5 Aurors maintenant, l'espoir de renfort quasiment perdu, impossible de transplané... Et se rappela soudain qu'en tant que chef des Aurors il avait une connexion télépathique avec ses .

_ Concentré vous tous sur celui en rouge! Les mangemorts, c'est comme les moutons. Si on tue le berger, ils s'enfuient tous!!!_

- ...DOLORIS

James regarda, médusé, le sort lancé par son propre fils entré en contact avec lui. Il savait que son fils était puissant, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était comparable à celle qu'il avait reçu de Voldemort: sensation d'os qui s'étirent brusquement, d'être marqué au fer rouge sur toutes les parties du corps, sensation de couteau qui vous transperce encore et encore. Il sut alors que lui, l'un des sorciers les plus respectés du monde sorcier, allait s'évanouir sous la souffrance inimaginable. Il put voir avant de perdre conscience une demi dizaine d'éclair multicolore détruire sous la puissance combinée les barrières de protection de son fils qui fut éjecté en arrière dans un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. 


End file.
